


Little Potter

by Ischa



Series: The picket fence [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Case Fic, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 19:36:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8909362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ischa/pseuds/Ischa
Summary: This is a sequel to ‘The picket fence’.  It makes more sense when you read ‘The picket fence’ first.In which Draco is not obsessing or moping, Blaise and Pansy are awesome and Harry Potter is back to normal. Whatever that means these days. 
  “It’s been two months,” Pansy said gently. Like she needed to remind him of that. She didn’t. Draco knew the amount of time since Potter left to the second.
  
  “I should have never had let him seduce me,” Draco whispered.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [onewingedbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onewingedbird/gifts), [KawaiiCourt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiCourt/gifts), [Digital_Graphite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Digital_Graphite/gifts).



> I’m dedicating this to everyone who wanted a sequel. I know most of you didn’t think it would happen… Sorry for the wait. I hope you’ll like it.  
> No beta.

~+~  
“You’re moping,“ Pansy said.

“I’m not,” Draco replied. He had been working on a case, or pretending to work on a case, when Pansy and Blaise came into the office. Maybe, Draco thought, he should not work from home anymore.  
Pansy gave him a look and then sighed. Put her arm around him and he let her. He closed his eyes briefly.

“It’s been two months,” Pansy said gently. Like she needed to remind him of that. She didn’t. Draco knew the amount of time since Potter left to the second.

“I should have never had let him seduce me,” Draco whispered.

Blaise snorted. “I don’t blame you for that. The boy is hot. But: You should have never fallen for him.”  
Pansy glared at Blaise.

“Well it was too late for that around age thirteen,” Draco said humorlessly.

Pansy kissed his head. “He loved you.”

“I know,” Draco replied. That was the horror of it. Potter had loved him. Draco knew that and now when they saw each other on the street they never spoke. Only nodded curtly and went on with their lives. And it sucked, Merlin did it suck, Draco thought.

“Ask him out,” Blaise said.

Draco’s eyes snapped to Blaise’s face. “What?”

“He loved you. So why not make him fall in love with you again?”

“That’s a terrible idea,” Pansy threw in. “Granger will know why you’re asking him out.”

Draco nodded. They had told Granger about Potter’s condition, about the de-aging, about the cure. Everything except the more adult rated parts of Potter living with them. They had to tell someone and Granger had been the obvious choice.  
Harry didn’t remember anything from the time he had been living with them. Draco wondered what he did remember instead. Where did he think he had been? Was he freaking out about those lost weeks?

“And why should Granger care?” Blaise argued. “Harry is a grown ass man, he can date whoever the hell he wants and he had been all over Draco. That means something. We were here too, you know?” He looked at Pansy pointedly. Draco had to admit Blaise had a point. Both Pansy and Blaise were good looking.  
But Harry had been all over Draco, had seduced Draco – more or less. He had been persistent.

“You have that look,” Pansy said.

“What?”

“The scheming one, the Slytherin worthy one,” Pansy clarified. She was grinning. “You’re done moping, aren’t you?”

“I didn’t mope. I don’t mope,” Draco replied.

Pansy rolled her eyes at him. “Whatever. Good luck.”

“I don’t need luck, Pansy. I have a plan,” Draco said. He had a vague idea of a plan, but she didn’t have to know that.

Truth was, he had been thinking about approaching Potter for some time now.  
He had to know. He just had to know if what they had could be recovered. If not, well – it would suck, but he would move on.  
But he had to know. He had to try.

~+~  
“Is this free?” Draco asked and sat down without waiting for an answer from Harry.

Harry smiled wryly. “Actually I am waiting for someone.”

“They’re not here, yet,” Draco said.

Harry looked at him and then sighed. “Fine, Draco, what is it?”  
It gave Draco pause hearing Harry say his name. He knew that even back in school Harry had called him by his first name, but it felt different now. “What? Suddenly shy? Or Scared?” Harry asked.

“You wish,” Draco answered.

“So?”

“Remember that case you were working before your Holiday?”

“Forced Holiday. Kind of like a medical leave,” Harry corrected and then frowned like he wasn’t sure that was what had really happened.

Draco didn’t give him time to think about it. “Yes, that one with the children.”

“Yes, I remember. You worked on it with the Aurors.”

“Yes,” Draco said.

“And we got them all,” Harry replied. “The children.”

“Yes, but not the people who were behind it. Not all of them. I’ve been working on it. In my spare time,” Draco said. He had been obsessing about this case to a point Blaise called unhealthy, but he wasn’t going to tell Harry that.

“Okay, I’m listening,” Harry said.

“You were an apt listener the whole time, Potter. Don’t even pretend.”

Harry rolled his eyes. It reminded him of Pansy and he wondered if Harry had picked that habit up from her while he had been a kid staying at their house, during that second childhood.  
“You want something. My help?”

“Yes,” Draco said.

“And you’re not going to the Aurors with this case because?”

“I don’t like them as much as I like you,” Draco replied, sarcastically.

Harry smiled. “You’ll have to trust them sometime-“

“I trust you,” Draco cut in. “So, are you in? Do you want to come on an adventure with me?”

Harry took exactly 27 seconds to think about it. Draco timed it. “Yes.”

“Excellent, meet me at my place tomorrow after work, we’ll have Chinese.”

“Okay,” Harry said.

Draco nodded and got up.  
That went better than he had hoped for.

~+~  
Granger was in his face before he even had his morning coffee.

She looked like she hadn’t slept at all. “What is wrong with you?”

“Do come in, Granger,” Draco said.

“What’s the – oh, Granger,” Pansy said, tying her flimsy robe. He liked that it was see-through and lavender. He knew that Blaise liked it too. “I’ll make coffee.”

“Thank you,” Draco said and went after her to the kitchen, knowing that Granger would follow.

Granger accepted the mug with a nod and took a deep sip. “Harry told me about your lead.”

“It is a real lead, Granger,” Draco said, because he had heard the quotes.

“Why not come to me then?”

“You’re not on the case,” Draco said.

“Neither is Harry.”  
Harry is the case, Draco thought, but didn’t voice. “But Harry can be of help, you know as he had been kidnapped and de-aged by these people.”

“He doesn’t remember!” Granger hissed. “And I don’t want him to remember.”

“Not very Auror of you,” Pansy threw in.

“He’s my friend. God only knows what he had been through before you found him. Thank you for that, I don’t think I thanked you yet. But I’m still pissed that you kept it all a secret. Brewing up god only knows what and keeping him here.”

“To be fair. Potter had been on Holiday when he had been kidnapped. I stumbled over the whole mess and he was the one who didn’t want to let go of me,” Draco replied sharply. And was nice enough to not ask why Granger or Weasly hadn’t looked for Potter when he failed to check in or send postcards or whatever.

Granger sighed. “He had been distant – before his vacation.” She rubbed the bridge of her nose. “I don’t want him to get hurt. God knows he had enough of that in his life.”

Draco could only agree, but it wasn’t like any of them had had it easy.  
“I’ll protect him,” Draco drawled. He would, he was serious about it, but he didn’t need Granger to know all his secrets.

“You better, because I can’t just lock him up and keep him here. I can’t go with him either. I’m buried in cases and this isn’t even official Auror business.”

She finished her coffee and stood. “I will punch you in the face if something happens to him.”

Draco nodded. “Fair enough.”

“Keep in touch, god knows Harry always forgets,” Granger said and left. Didn’t even wait for Draco or Pansy to bring her to the door.

“I hope you know what you’re doing,” Pansy said.

“I told you-“

“You have a plan, I know.” She kissed his cheek. “I will kill you if you get yourself hurt.”

Draco raised an eyebrow. “Pansy-“

“You know what I mean.”

He did, so he only nodded. He didn’t plan on getting hurt.

~+~  
“Potter,” Draco said, opening the door.

“Malfoy,” Potter replied. He was holding a box from a bakery in his hand. “I brought a gift.”  
It was from Pansy’s favorite bakery. Draco starred at it.  
“It’s cake,” Potter said amused.

“I can read,” Draco replied and let Potter finally through the door.

“Potter, how lovely,” Pansy said from the couch, she wasn’t getting up, but she too stared at the box. “What’s this?”

“Pink cakes,” Potter answered.

“They’re my favorite,” Pansy said.

“Mine too,” Potter replied with a grin. “Not very manly, I guess.”

“Whatever Potter. People like to put other people in boxes. You like what you like.”

Potter smiled at her. “Plates?”

“In the kitchen,” Pansy said.

Potter put the box on the coffee table and then went to the kitchen. He found the plates in seconds. Pansy raised an eyebrow as if to say: he remembers something.  
Draco wanted to tell her to shut up, but he wanted her to be right even more.  
Once they had their cakes and coffee, Draco shared the information he had uncovered with Potter.

“How long have you been working on this?” Potter asked, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

“Months,” Draco replied.

“It’s bigger than we thought. We have to go to the Aurors with it.”

“You are an Auror,” Draco said. “I came to you.”

“You know what I mean, Draco,” Potter replied, frustrated. “I was after them too and then something happened. They did something to me-“ he stopped and stared at the wall behind Pansy. “They did something to me and I know Hermione knows, but she won’t stop lying to me about it.”

“Potter-“ Pansy said gently.

“I’m not an idiot. I know a lot of people think that, I know you did,” he said, looking at her. “But I’m not. I know I’ve been on this case, I know I did it alone for a while before I went on medical leave. I can’t remember why I was on medical leave. I can’t remember what happened during that time…but I do know odd things.”

“Like what?” Pansy asked. Because Pansy was the brave one.

“Like that you like pink cakes. I just knew it. I don’t know why I knew it. I know that Blaise has a wicked sense of humor. I don’t even know Blaise Zabini.”

“Anything else?” Draco asked.

“Tons of small odd things.” Harry took off his glasses and closed his eyes briefly. A longing hit Draco like a punch to the gut to touch Harry. “I have a plush toy, I can’t remember where I got it, but I know I loved it once. I kinda still do. It’s driving me crazy.”

Draco was about to say something when the fireplace came to life.

Blaise patted the ash from his coat and looked around. “Well, isn’t this cozy. Are those pink cakes? From Pansy’s favorite bakery?”

Harry’s eyes snapped to Blaise. “Zabini.”

Blaise smiled. “You can call me uncle Blaise.”

Harry blinked. “Uncle Blaise…” he whispered.

Draco glared at Blaise. Blaise shrugged, took of his coat, took a cake and sat down next to Pansy on the armrest of the sofa. “Maybe it’s time to come clean.”  
Pansy slapped him. Hard.

“Come clean about what?” Harry asked.

Blaise glared at Pansy. “About these cakes and the bakery and whatever else is in your head.”

“Blaise!” Draco cut in sharply.

Blaise ignored him. “They did something to you. They hexed you into a child.”

“What?”

“You were a child when Draco found you with the other children. None of the other children had been hexed. You didn’t remember anything. You didn’t remember your parents or your friends, but you clung to Draco. You remembered him. Knew on some level that Draco would not hurt you.”

Harry looked at Draco and then back to Blaise. “And then?”

“We figured out what the hex was, Pansy created a cure. You aged in fast forward, but it took some time.”

“I lived with you,” Harry realized. “That’s how I know where the plates are, that’s how I know about the cakes, that’s how I know – a lot of other things.”  
Draco noticed the small pause but wasn’t going to comment on it.

“I got you that toy,” Pansy said.

“So, when I was back to my old self, you did what?” Harry asked, with a smile at Pansy.

“We told Granger and sent you home, because we didn’t know if you would remember any of it,” Draco answered.

“But I remember. Bits and pieces. Things are constantly falling into place,” Harry said, looking directly into Draco’s eyes.

“Do you now?” Blaise asked. “Want to share with the class?”

Harry laughed a bit shocked. “No, I don’t think so.”

“Shame,” Blaise said, winking at Harry.

“And that’s hour cue,” Pansy said, getting up and pulling Blaise with her from the sofa.

“I just got here,” Blaise protested.

“And now you’re leaving,” Pansy said sternly.

Draco didn’t know if he wanted to beg her to stay or if he was glad she was taking Blaise with her.  
A flare of green flames, a few mumbled words and he was alone with Harry Potter again.

“So,” Draco said. “How pissed off are you about this?”

“Less than I should,” Harry answered. “I mean I have really good feelings or memories or something when I think back to my childhood. But some things are all mixed up.”

“You remember both times?”

“Yes,” Harry said. “I remember being hungry and I remember being fed those cakes. I remember sleeping in a cupboard and being afraid and I remember a soft bed and someone reading to me. I remember swimming and laughing. Hot summer days. I remember magic like I never did before. You gave me that.”

Draco swallowed. “Well…Blaise and Pansy helped.”

Harry smiled. “You gave me magic. Why did you keep me here?”

“You didn’t want to let go of me,” Draco said simply. “You needed me.” You wanted me, he thought but didn’t say.

“Thank you,” Harry replied.

“No need, really,” Draco said. “So…the case?”

“I want these people,” Harry hissed.

Draco nodded, suppressing a shiver, because fierce Harry was always hot. “I want these people too.”

~+~  
Harry put his glasses down and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He looked tired as hell. Draco felt tired too. They had been stalking three different locations in the country for the last two weeks. It was taking its toll.

“I hate this,” Harry said.

“I know. But we can’t just barge in, these are dangerous people. We need to gather evidence. We need to find out where the children are.”

“And if they are all children,” Harry added.

Draco nodded. “They are right now. Even if they were adults before.”

“What would you even want with a deaged adult?” Harry wondered.

Draco shrugged. “I know why someone would want you.”

“Yeah?”

“You might not realize it, but you’re a strong wizard, and if someone could get you at a young and impressionable age, they could make you fear them or love them, so they could manipulate you.”

“The three of you didn’t do that. You gave me a home.”

“You were a frightened kid. I know how it’s like to be a frightened kid,” Draco said.

“Draco-“ Harry’s tone was soft and Draco didn’t want to deal with it.

“But I don’t think anyone else has shared your fate,” Draco said. “No kidnappings the Auors are aware of. And the only children are muggle born ones. Took me months to piece it together. They’re smart.”

“How do they know about the muggle born magic users? I mean, I didn’t know I was a wizard before Hagrid told me,” Harry asked.

“Good question,” Draco said. He had been struggling with that one too. If he knew-

“Well, it’s a good thing you have me in your lives,” Blaise said.

Both Draco and Harry looked at him. “So?”

“Dear mother has a friend with a hobby…long story short. Yes there are devices to find out if a muggle born child caries magic. They’re old and musty and forbidden, but when did that ever stopped anyone from using anything?”

“Can you get us a list of people who might have that device?”

Blaise pulled out a parchment with a flourish. “You’re welcome.”

The list had fifty names on it.

“Cross-referencing?” Harry asked with a grin.

Draco nodded.

~+~  
“You want to use the kid as bait?” Draco asked.

Harry cringed. “I know, okay? I know. But he’s been sneaking around that muggle house a lot lately and he has one of those devices. If we can catch him in the act, we can arrest him-“

“You can arrest him,” Draco corrected because Draco wasn’t an Auror and Harry seemed to like to forget that. Draco had his own business; he was good at finding things and people.

“I can arrest him. I can ask him questions,” Harry said, there was something hard in his voice that made Draco pay attention.

“You know him.”

“Maybe. I have the feeling I know him. Like with you and Pansy and the damned cakes.”

“Let’s catch us a kidnapper then,” Draco said.

Harry grinned.

~+~  
In the end it was easy enough to prevent the kidnapping, and faced with Harry’s memories and his anger the guy gave everything up. Even the people behind the whole operation.  
All the time cursing and whimpering that he had known it would be such a fucking bad idea to kidnap Harry Potter. But the money had been too good to pass it by.

“You never told me you got kidnapped because you had to help a damsel in distress,” Draco said laughing, once they were outside and away from the Aurors.

“I couldn’t remember the details,” Harry said.

“What utter bullshit,” Draco replied. “You remembered. You remembered a lot of things.”

Harry turned to him then and smiled. A soft smile. Draco swallowed.  
“Yes, I remembered that detail. I remember other things too,” Harry said, pressing Draco into the wall. Right there on the street for everyone to see, Draco thought. But he didn’t care.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Harry said.

“Like what?”

“Like kissing Cho and then kissing you,” he leaned in and kissed Draco softly.

“And you’re sure you didn’t dream that part?”

“When I was in school I didn’t think about kissing you,” Harry said. “I also remember your hands on my hips. Your fingers in my ass, your cock in my mouth-“ The last words were only whispers against Draco’s neck.

Draco grabbed him by the hair and shut him up with a hard kiss that left them both panting. “You got hard remember these things?”

Harry licked his lips. “Yes. I remember something else too.”

“What?”

“I remember you calling me ‘Little Potter’, Draco. I remember what it meant.”

“It still means the same thing,” Draco said, answering the unasked question.

“Good,” Harry said, “Because I love you too.”


End file.
